The Hard Way
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: It hadn't been easy for them to get here, but Riza would bet neither she nor Roy would be who they were if they had chosen the easy way.


Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is slightly AU and set in the future. It is also a sequel to Drown Me in Love and a companion piece to Save the Last Dance for Me.

* * *

**The Hard Way**

Riza handed her wrap to the man at the coat check and smoothed the claret silk of her dress. She was early, but that was to be expected. Unlike nearly everyone else in their party, she had the last few days making sure that everyone was prepared and able to attend. There had been dress uniforms to be requisitioned and gowns to find as well as a number of last minute details like making sure there were plenty of cars to go around. It didn't help that everyone was staying in various places all over Central. Still, her duties were done now for the most part, and she would be able to enjoy the ball as much as she ever enjoyed these things.

She was armed. Riza was well aware that people still wanted to kill Roy, and she wasn't about to let that happen. Still, with any luck it would be a fairly quiet evening. The one advantage to tonight was the fact that she and Roy no longer had to hide their relationship. Riza entered the ballroom, carefully scanning the room for escape routes and any hiding places an assassin could lurk. As she was the first one of the group there, Riza staked out a table for them. Taking a seat, she watched as people began to arrive.

Their group began to trickle in, and it was easy enough to catch their eye. Havoc and Sheska were among the first to arrive, closely followed by the rest of Mustang's team. Ross and Brosh showed up minutes later. Her grandfather and Roy arrived together. Her grandfather was in uniform, but Roy just wore a formal suit. Technically, he was no longer in the military. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and Riza couldn't help but smile back. Roy wasted no time in making his way over to her.

Taking her in his arms, Roy kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful. Red suits you."

"Flatterer. You think I look beautiful in just about anything."

He shrugged. "I can't help it if it's true."

Riza laughed. They chatted with the others and endured long overdue teasing from just about everyone as the rest of their friends and allies trickled in. Ed and Winry also were stuck with being teased, but really, Riza couldn't blame their friends. The romances were some of the brighter spots in their lives right now. For all that this was a celebration of their recent victories, there was still quite a bit of work to get done.

But she didn't have to worry about that tonight. Tonight she could actually enjoy the event with her friends. Dinner was served, and Riza found herself more occupied by Roy's foot nudging her own under the table than the speeches. He had always liked to tease her. When the dancing finally began, Roy almost immediately drew her out onto the dance floor. Not that she minded. This was one of the reasons she put up with these events.

She and Roy were one of the first couples out on the dance floor. They danced together for a full set before her grandfather claimed a dance of his own. After that the rest of the unit claimed dances from her as well quickly followed by Armstrong. By the end of that, Riza wanted nothing more than a few moments just standing still and a cool drink. As if her thoughts had summoned him, Roy appeared at her elbow with a wine glass in hand.

"It's that ice wine you liked some much. The one we tried that weekend in North City."

Riza smiled at the memories that brought. That had been their last weekend together before all this insanity had really taken off. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago now. Neither of them was really interested in engaging in small talk with the other guest, so they slipped into a secluded alcove where they could watch things. Roy sighed.

"It's hard to believe that it's over now. Well, not completely, but we did what we set out to do for the most part."

She slid her free hand into his. "Do you regret it?"

Roy met his eyes. "I regret that it was necessary. No one should have had to go through that. I don't regret that we were the ones to take on the task of fixing things. I'm not sure anyone else would have been so careful of the people of Amestris or willing to risk all that we were."

Riza squeezed his hand. "You were never one to do things the easy way in any case."

Roy gave her a half smile. "True enough. Though there was an easy way. I could have stayed and finished my studies with your father then married you. It wouldn't have been a bad life."

"But perhaps not as helpful to your country."

Roy shrugged. "Well, the country's had its turn. Now it's our turn to have a life of our own."

She handed him her now empty wine glass. "I need to run to the ladies room. I'll meet you back by our table."

When Riza returned to the ballroom, she caught the tale end of Roy's dance with Winry. Dessert was served immediately after that, and she indulged herself with a second glass of the ice wine as well as having the white chocolate raspberry torte. Roy kept trying to steal bites of it, so she retaliated by taking some of the dark chocolate and orange confection he was eating. The last set of the evening began to play, and once again, Roy drew her onto the dance floor. The band was playing slower songs now, ones that allowed them to simply lean into one another and sway to the music.

Riza tucked her face against Roy's neck and closed her eyes, letting the world narrow to just the two of them and the music. Roy pressed a kiss the top of her head and held her tighter. They hadn't exactly had the easiest path in life, but Riza doubted they would be who they were if they hadn't been through so much. Besides, they had traveled much of their path together and would continue to do so. In the end, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
